Once in a Lifetime
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: When Remus, surviving an attack on his family, meets Severus and Lily, a friendship shall form between them, which will result in a chain of events that shall reshape the future of the Wizarding World forever. SS/LE Marauders' Era AU. R&R Ch. 2 posted DISCONTINUED (If anyone wishes to continue this story, please PM me).
1. 1 : 1 Attack

**Once in a Lifetime**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter, I never have, I never will and I am only saying this once so do not ask me to repeat this in later chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: The Ravenclaw Trio<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>

_Mark Lupin let out a long sigh as he gazed through _the window as the light of the full moon shone through the window and he had to resist the urge to go down into the cellar to check on his son. He knew he couldn't risk his life and he found himself resisting the urge to find the damnable werewolf who caused this. Mark remembered the day his son was bitten as clearly as if it was yesterday and not almost six years ago. He remembered how frantic his wife, Emily, had been when Remus did not come home right away from primary school and so he went out to find him. When he caught the werewolf Fenrir Grayback attempting to kill his son after biting it, Mark saw red and attempted to curse the werewolf. The wolf was fast though and managed to avoid everything Mark tossed at him and Mark couldn't go after him because he had his son to think about. He managed to get Remus to St. Mungos in time but the healers, unfortunately, did not have a cure for lycanthropy and informed Mark that his son would have the disease until either a cure is found or the day he dies.

Lycanthropy was an incurable disease in which the victim would transform into a werewolf without a shred of humanity left within the victim on the night of the full moon. Mark had been horrified by this but he merely nodded and took his son home, despite their warnings that it would be dangerous to keep a werewolf so close to him and his family because he could kill them without thinking twice. However, Mark could not get rid of his son just because the boy had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Are you all right, dear?" Emily Lupin asked walking to Mark's side before gazing at him with concern in his eyes.

Mark sighed. "I'm fine, Em, I guess I guess I just can't help but think about Remus," he admitted.

Emily blinked in understanding. "It must be hard," she said softly. "At least you can visit him every now and then, Mark. Remember what you told me about your other form, what did you call it?"

"Animagus form," Mark said gazing up at the sky. "But I don't want to leave you by yourself up here. I've read in the _Daily Prophet_ that there have been reported sightings of Death Eater activity near here." Mark knew all about the Death Eaters even though he's never seen them or You-Know-Who as the dark lord, Voldemort, was being called at the time. He knew the Death Eaters and their master hated half bloods and muggleborns witches and wizards, which was why he didn't want to leave his wife alone, especially since the wards around his home weren't strong enough to repel dark wizards.

Emily frowned. "Do you anticipate an attack? But why would those…Death Eaters attack us?"

Mark shrugged. "Who knows why they do anything?" he said. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder before saying, "come on, let's get to bed. Remus should be back to his…human form tomorrow although he'll still be sick for a while."

Emily nodded.

When Emily had first learned that her son had been bitten by a werewolf and now was one because of that, she had taken it surprisingly well. Mark remembered that Emily had even threatened to find Grayback and stab him in the heart with a silver stake for what he did to her son. While he wasn't entirely sure if that would kill Grayback, Mark had to admire her courage.

_If she had been a witch then she would likely have been a Gryffindor,_ Mark mused before he briefly wondered what house his son would be in. Remus certainly possessed a lot of courage but he was also intelligent and enjoyed reading and studying. Mark couldn't remember a time when he would walk into his son's room and not find him reading a book or working on his primary school work.

_I wonder if that means he'll be in Ravenclaw,_ he wondered silently. He decided that his son would either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor when he goes to school. Mark didn't care which; he had been in Ravenclaw when he went to Hogwarts after all.

"Good night, Mark," Emily said when they reached their room and Mark gently kissed his wife on the forehead as they lied down on their bed.

"Good night, Em," he murmured before he closed his eyes but it was a while before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin felt horrible.<p>

It wasn't anything new. Ever since Remus was a kid and got bit by a werewolf, he's been forced to transform into a bloodthirsty wolf without a single shred of humanity and always felt horrible the day afterwards. His parents helped him as best they could but Remus knew that it was hard for them because they had no idea of how to take care of a werewolf. His father had once mentioned that Wolfsbane Potion would allow Remus to maintain his human intelligence and emotions when he transformed to prevent him from becoming a bloodthirsty wolf but he wasn't a good enough brewer to make it. That meant that Remus had to deal with the pain by himself, which hurt his parents more than it did him.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" His mum, Emily, asked gently placing a bowl of chicken soup in front of him with a glass of orange juice beside him.

"Okay I guess," Remus murmured softly, his voice was hoarse and his skin was pale and looked sickly. He slowly ate but found that he didn't have much an appetite. However, he forced himself to finish because he didn't want his parents to worry about him. It was bad enough he had scars on his neck and arms from when he was a wolf and had to bite or scratch himself because there were no humans nearby. It was one of the things that worried his parents to no end and his father had to always have a supply of healing salves on hand to prevent the wounds from getting infected even if he couldn't get rid of them entirely.

Speaking of his father, Mark walked over to join him before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you done?" he asked.

Remus took another drink of his orange juice before nodding and allowing his father to placing the healing salve on his arms and neck. He winced when the salve stung but otherwise remained silent. Mark sighed as he put the salve away. "I'm going to have to get more of this stuff soon. We're running out," he said softly.

Remus nodded quietly and his father patted his shoulder before standing up. "Your grandparents are going to be visiting this weekend, Remus," he said. "And your letter is due any day now."

Remus glanced up, eyes wide and hopeful. "You got in touch with Professor Dumbledore?" he asked knowing that the Headmaster had to figure out some way to find a place for Remus to stay once a month every full moon if he agrees to even let Remus go to school at Hogwarts with his condition.

"Yes," Mark replied. "He's having the groundskeeper, Hagrid, build something you can stay in during the full moon and he promised to keep your condition a secret from everyone."

Remus felt relieved at that. It wasn't that he didn't like living with his parents but, recently, his magic has been getting out of control and he felt it would be better if he learned how to control it before he accidentally hurt his mum when his father was at work. He knew it was going to be hard for him to get through Hogwarts with his condition but his father assured him that he had the intelligence and the studious nature to make it through even with his condition.

Remus wasn't so sure but he agreed with his father anyway.

Mark smiled gently at him. "Why don't you go lie down for a while?" he suggested. "Then, if you're feeling better later, we can take a walk into the village."

Remus smiled slightly. "Okay," he said softly.

"This means I can finally get the items I wanted to get with my last paycheck," Emily said.

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you just ask me?" he asked. "I could've taken some money out of my vault and converted it to pounds if you wanted."

Emily flushed. "I guess I didn't think of that but I didn't work eighty hours the last two weeks for nothing," she flared.

Mark smiled. "I know, Em," he said with a smirk and Emily glowered at him.

Remus chuckled at his parents' antics before he got to his feet and made his way to his room. He lied down on his bed and fixed his light brown gaze on the ceiling as he thought about the night before. The transformation had hurt and Remus remembered little to nothing about what happened during that time except the times when he bit and scratched himself.

Remus sighed before closing his eyes to rest them but fell asleep instead.

Later that day, Remus and his parents walked into the village before making their way toward a nearby store that was owned by a wizard but also sold muggle stuff. Buying the items Remus's mum needed took little to no time at all and Remus decided he would wait outside since he didn't like shopping. He shivered before wrapping his arms around his body and closing his eyes. He still felt sick but, at least, he didn't look too sickly anymore, or so his father said.

It was while he was outside waiting for his parents that the attack occurred.

Five people dressed in dark robes with silver masks upon their face appeared in the village and Remus immediately recognized them as Death Eaters, followers of You-Know-Who. He ran into the store to warn his family as the Death Eaters attacked and found them at the cash register.

"Mum, dad!" he gasped running to their side.

"Remus? Are you all right? What is it?" Emily asked quietly while the cashier examined him curiously.

Remus, knowing the cashier was a wizard, said, "There are Death Eaters outside, attacking," in a low voice so other customers wouldn't hear him.

The cashier immediately pulled out his wand and ran out of the store but not before casting a few wandless spells on the store. Mark dashed out of the store and Emily followed him with Remus just behind them.

Mark glanced at them. "Stay inside, both of you," he said before he pulled out his wand and joined the cashier in protecting the village from You-Know-Who's minions. Emily put herself in front of Remus before pushing him toward the store but a spell slammed into the building. The building was protected by the spells the cashier had placed over it and the spell ricocheted off the shields and would have hit Remus and Emily had they not leapt out of the way.

A Death Eater popped near Remus and Emily before curling his lip into a sneer. "Stupid muggle," he spat before pointing his wand at Emily. "_Repellio!_"

Emily was pushed backwards into Remus, knocking both of them down. Mark leapt over to join them before barking out a shield charm that blocked the next spell the Death Eater tossed at him. "Pick on someone your own size," he shouted before barking out a few spells that slammed into or was deflected by the wizard.

"Emily, take Remus and run!" he called to Emily casting a shield charm to block another blow.

"But dear…" Emily began.

"Go!"

Emily hesitated again before nodding and grabbing Remus's arm. "Come on, Remus," she said running.

Remus glanced over his shoulder just in time to see a curse slam into his father and send him flying to the ground motionless. The Death Eater glanced at the father before turning his gaze to Remus and Emily just as another being joined the group. Remus knew instantly that this man wasn't a Death Eater because, while he was dressed in a black cloak, he lacked the silver mask over his face. In fact, his eyes were the color of blood.

The blood-eyed man pointed his wand at Emily. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted.

"Run!" Emily shouted just as the curse slammed into her body and her body flew to the ground motionless.

"Mum!" Remus cried but he listened to his mother's last order and took off running.

"Kill that half-blood brat," the crimson-eyed man sneered.

Remus glanced over his shoulder just in time to see a man he has not seen for five years chase after him with a snarl on his face. He recognized the man immediately as the werewolf who infected him; Fenrir Grayback. Behind him was another Death Eater that Remus did not recognize.

He swallowed before he turned and continued to run. A curse slammed into a nearby building causing it to explode. Granite and shards of glass flew in all directions and Remus ducked to avoid the pieces before ducking down an ally. He hid behind the remnants of the building the Death Eater with Grayback just destroyed.

"Come out, come out little pup," Grayback's voice snarled.

Remus ran away from the destroyed building before he neared the edge of the village. He didn't care of where he was running; he only knew that he had to get out of there. The wizard with Grayback barked out a curse that Remus couldn't hear and Remus let out a small cry of pain when the spell slammed into his arm, snapping it and sending him sprawling into the ground. He scrambled to his feet, using his good hand to push himself up, before he started running again while holding his broken arm.

Remus had no idea how much time had passed since his parents were killed. All he knew was that he was getting tired. When he left the village behind, he merely ran into the forest that lay next to the village and continued to run. However, his exhaustion forced him to slow down and he ducked behind a tree before glancing around it to see if he was still being followed.

However, the path behind him was empty and Remus let out a long sigh before gazing around with narrowed eyes. _Where am I?_ He thought gazing around. He glanced at his broken arm before holding it in the hope he wouldn't make it worse than it already was. He decided that staying in one place wasn't a good idea so he started walking through the forest.

He didn't know how long he was walking but he started to feel tired. However, when he heard a noise behind him, he glanced over his shoulder and started to walk faster through the trees. He walked quickly over upturned roots and pushed low hanging branches out of the way as he made his way through the forest. Remus knew he would have to keep moving if he was to avoid getting caught by Grayback and the Death Eater that was with him even if he still had no idea of where to go.

_I guess I could go find my grandparents,_ he thought. _Now where did dad say they lived again?_ Remus quickly remembered that his grandparents lived in Manchester but he had no idea of how far Manchester was. He knew that he would have to keep moving quickly if he was to get out of the forest he entered and find his grandparents or someone else who would be willing to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the five page more than 2500 word story. I changed this only a bit by changing the title of this story, changing the summary and giving the part a title.**

**Darth: I liked it but it doesn't seem a bit realistic**

**Blaze: (glowers) this is set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

**Darth: gee, there's no need to scream**

**Blaze: a few notes that I would like to say**

**Note One: there are non-canon Animagi**

**Note Two: the characters may seem a bit Out of Character and I'm sorry about that.**

**Note Three: there may be mistakes in characters and events**

**Note Four: that is why this story is set in an Alternate Universe**

**Note Five: this is Blaze's **_**first story to ever be set during the Marauders' Era**_** so events and characters will be AU so please don't flame her for that**

**Blaze: thank you Notes One through Five. I hope that you like my first attempt at a Marauders' Era story and reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. 1 : 2 Spinner's End

**Spinner's End**

The summer wind surged through the air and whipped Lily Evans' red hair into her face as she jogged down the sidewalk toward the park hoping her best friend would be there. The last time Lily saw her best friend had been a month earlier just before she, her sister Petunia and her parents left on a month long trip to Italy. Lily loved Italy; it was beautiful and she hoped that she would get to visit Italy again someday. She doubted it; her father had gotten a bonus a month earlier and he used it to take his wife and two daughters to Italy for a month.

Lily ducked into the park before gazing around until she spotted the tree where she first met her best friend. Sitting beneath it with a book open in his lap and his dark hair curtaining his face was Severus Snape. "Sev!" Lily called running toward him.

Severus glanced up sharply. "Lily? When did you get back?" he asked curiosity in his obsidian gaze.

"Earlier today," Lily replied sitting down beside her friend. "What are you reading?"

Severus showed her the book and Lily noticed it read; _Hogwarts. A History._ "My mum gave it to me for my birthday but I only got a chance to read it now," he said.

"Because of your dad?"

Severus nodded slowly. "But I have some good news," he said a faint smile crossing his pale face.

"Yeah?"

"My mum finally kicked my dad out."

Lily's eyes went wide. "Really? It's about time," she said with a sniff. "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago," Severus replied closing the book before placing it on the ground beside him. "After she kicked my father out, she divorced him and spoke to her parents for the first time in ten years. They were more than happy to help her."

"I thought you said your grandparents didn't like your mum."

"It wasn't that they didn't like my mum," Severus said. "They didn't like that she married a muggle and especially one like my father."

Lily smiled before placing a hand on Severus's arm. "I'm glad to hear that," she said. "I didn't like your dad."

"That makes two of us. How'd you like Italy?"

Lily's emerald eyes glittered with happiness. "It was beautiful. I would love to go there again," she said. "I wish you could've come with me but Tuney threw a fit when I even suggested it."

Severus's lips curled into a sneer. "And you wonder why I don't like her," he said.

"I don't wonder, I know," Lily replied smiling and brushing her red hair off her shoulder.

Severus smiled.

"Lily! Mum wants you to come home now," Petunia said walking over to join Lily and Severus while glaring at Severus. "Snape," she sneered.

"Tuney," Severus retorted getting to her feet. "I should get home. I'll see you later, Lily."

"Bye Sev," Lily said hugging him before she jogged toward her home with Petunia at her side.

"Why do you insist on hanging out with Snape?" Petunia sneered.

"He's really nice," replied Lily with a shrug.

"He keeps saying you're a witch," Petunia snapped and Lily remembered the first time he met Severus when he told her she was a witch after she practically flew when she jumped off a swing and made a flower bloom with accidental magic.

"I am one," she replied.

Petunia sneered at her before the two of them walked into their house. Lily's mum, Rose Evans, walked over to join them with her dad, Aaron, just behind her. "I thought you were going to spend the day with Severus, Lily," Rose said looking confused.

Lily frowned confused. "Tuney said you wanted me to come home," she said.

"We only wanted you to come home so we could give you this," Aaron said holding out an envelope and Lily took it before opening it and her eyes went wide.

"It's the Hogwarts letter Severus said I would get," she exclaimed. "He was right. I am a witch."

Petunia scowled.

"But how am I supposed to get these supplies?" Lily asked when she read the list of supplies that came with the letter.

"You can ask Severus and his mum to take you," Rose suggested as she knew that Severus's mum was a witch because she's met her before soon after Lily and Severus became friends.

"Can I go now?" Lily asked eagerly eyes shining with excitement.

Rose laughed. "Go ahead," she said.

Lily turned and dashed out of the house before making her way down the street toward Severus's home.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was reading his Hogwarts letter when a knock sounded at the door and he glanced up. "I'll get it, mum," he called to his mother who was in her lab brewing before he put the letter down and walked to the door. He opened it and was surprised to find a boy around his age standing on the porch looking deadly pale while clutching his arm to his chest.<p>

The boy gazed at him with light brown eyes and Severus noticed he had scars on his neck. "I'm sorry for bugging you," he said quietly, "but you were the only one who answered the door. I…" The rest of his statement was cut off as he proceeded to faint and Severus had to let go of the door he was holding open to catch the boy before he hit the floor.

"Mum!" he shouted.

"What is it, Severus?" his mother, Eileen Prince, asked through the door to her lab. Since she barely got the divorce finalized two weeks earlier, she hadn't had a chance to legally change Severus's last name to match her own, which was why he still had his father's surname since it was expensive to change his last name to match his mother's.

Eileen walked out of the lab when Severus didn't answer as he struggled to guide the unconscious boy into the house and closed the door. "Who's this, Severus?" she asked glancing at the boy.

"I don't know but he's hurt, mum," Severus replied.

Eileen walked forward before helping Severus guide the unconscious boy to the couch and lied him down. She then pulled out her wand before waving it over the unconscious boy and murmuring a diagnostic spell under her breath.

"It would appear he's exhausted," she said, "and he was hit with a bone breaking curse. He's also sick but I didn't perform a full diagnostic scan so I won't be able to figure out what caused him to be sick."

"Will he be all right?" Severus asked examining the unconscious boy curiously.

"Yes, he should be fine," Eileen said. "He just needs to get some sleep. However, I'll have to wait until he wakes up before I can fix his arm."

Severus nodded. "Do you need help brewing anything for him, mum?" he asked.

Eileen smiled. "Always my little Potions Master, Severus," she said laughing. Her words were sort of true; she has been teaching Severus secretly everything about the Wizarding World and what he would learn at Hogwarts and he enjoyed it, especially when it got him away from his father before his mother came to her senses and kicked him out. "I really do think if you're not in Slytherin then you'll be in Ravenclaw."

Severus smiled faintly. "Anything but with those loud mouth Gryffindor prats," he said with a slight sneer.

"Severus!" Eileen admonished him.

"Sorry mum."

A knock sounded at the door and Severus walked to the door wondering who it was before he opened it to reveal Lily, her green eyes shining with barely suppressed excitement. "Sev, my Hogwarts letter came," she said happiness in her voice.

Severus chuckled. "I told you it would, Lily," he said before he stepped aside and invited his friend in. Lily walked into the house before stopping when she caught sight of the unconscious boy.

"Ah, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No you're not, Lily," Eileen said with a gentle smile. "How was your trip to Italy?"

"Great," Lily said. "Sev told me about what happened to your husband and, no offense, but it's about time."

Eileen chuckled. "That's what my parents said," she admitted. "And I'm glad to be rid of him."

"I still can't see what you saw in him," Severus muttered barely loud enough for his mother to hear but Eileen said nothing in response as she turned her gaze to the boy.

"Severus, the boy's starting to wake up but he's exhausted. Will you go retrieve an Energy Restoration potion from my stores?" she asked glancing at him.

"Yes mum," Severus said before he made his way quickly to the lab and grabbing the potion. He then left the lab and handed the potion to his mother who was helping the exhausted boy into a sitting position.

"Thank you," the boy said politely taking the potion before swallowing it, grimacing at the taste and then he handed the potion back.

"What's your name?" Eileen asked gently as she took the vial and placed it on the table in the center of the living room.

"R…Remus," the boy whispered. "Remus Lupin."

"Very well, Remus. I am Eileen Prince and this is my son Severus," she gestured toward Severus who was standing next to Lily beside his mother, "and that's Severus's friend Lily."

"It's nice to meet you three," Remus said politely stretching out his good hand to shake Eileen's, Severus's and Lily's. He then lowered his hand and glanced at the broken one, which Eileen had placed in a sling just before Lily arrived.

"Your arm is mending," Eileen said, "but it would be best to not move it until it heals fully, that's why I have it in a sling. How do you feel?"

"Tired," Remus admitted yawning.

"How did this happen?"

Remus was silent for a long moment as if he was reliving something horrible but Severus watched as his mother waited patiently for the boy to reply. Finally, after what felt like hours, Remus broke his silence. "The village I lived it…it was attacked by Death Eaters. My…parents were killed and my mum told me to run so I did. I…think I was getting chased for a while by two Death Eaters, one was a werewolf."

"Oh that's horrible," Lily gasped. "How'd you get away?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm pretty fast, even when I don't feel good, and I think I lost them when I entered the forest," he replied.

"I am deeply sorry about your parents, Remus," Eileen said gently. "Do you have anyone I can contact?"

"My grandparents," Remus said. "They live here in Manchester but I'm not sure where."

"Do you have their telephone number?"

"Yeah, my dad made me remember it just in case…in case something like this happened." Remus's voice went quiet and Severus could hear the sorrow in their depths and grief glittering in his light brown gaze.

Eileen nodded. "I'll call your grandparents and let them know where you are," she said.

Remus nodded before he gave the number to Eileen and Severus watched as his mum walked into the kitchen to call Remus's grandparents.

* * *

><p>"My parents were wondering if your mum can take me to get my supplies for school," Lily said glancing at Severus as the two of them sat in front of the fireplace in the living room. Remus was watching the flames but remained silent as if he was lost in his own thoughts.<p>

"I'll ask her," Severus replied.

Eileen walked into the living room at that moment. "Your grandparents didn't answer their phone, Remus," she said.

Remus frowned. "My dad said they were going to come over to our house in a couple of days but I guess they haven't returned from their trip yet," he said.

"Do you know when they will be back?"

"I guess they'd come back before they were supposed to come over to our house so I guess by the weekend," Remus said softly.

Eileen nodded. "You can stay here for now," she said. "Our house is kind of small so you can either stay on the couch or share Severus's room."

"I'll stay here, Mrs. Prince," Remus said softly.

"All right and please, call me Eileen," Eileen said before she waved her wand over Remus. "It looks like you're healing well but you'll need to rest for a while since you're still exhausted. You also appear to be sick and I'm not a healer so I'll need to perform a full diagnostic scan to figure out how you got sick."

Remus looked down and Lily frowned. _Why's he upset?_ She wondered silently.

"You don't have to," he said quietly. "I'm only sick because I…" He broke off and Eileen frowned.

"What's the matter, Remus?" she asked gently.

Remus sighed. "I don't know if I should be telling you this but…" he broke off as if unsure of what to say.

"What is it?"

"Well," Remus sighed before saying softly, "When I was younger, I was…attacked…by Fenrir Grayback."

Eileen gasped, her obsidian eyes going wide with shock and Lily glanced at her best friend's mum. "You know that name?" she asked.

Eileen nodded. "Grayback is a werewolf," she said softly, "and the worst one of all of them. He bites and infects children just because he can and he's a supporter of You-Know-Who. Was that what happened to you, Remus?"

Remus nodded slowly.

"I see. I think I understand then. The full moon was last night so you're…overcoming the effects, aren't you?"

Remus nodded. "I didn't know you knew about werewolves," he admitted softly.

Severus curled his lips into a sneer but said nothing.

Eileen nodded. "It's not hard to know about werewolves," she admitted, "besides I've brewed the Wolfsbane potion before."

"Wolfsbane potion? My dad told me about it. I wish I had it yesterday thought."

Eileen looked about to say something but stopped when a pecking noise sounded on the window and Severus glanced at the window before walking to it and opening it. A barn owl flew into the living room before hooting and dropping something into Remus's lap. Lily immediately recognized it as a Hogwarts letter and Remus looked surprised to find it on his lap.

"How'd it find me?" he wondered.

"The letters are written by an automated quill," Eileen explained. "So the quill automatically knows when someone has moved." She narrowed her eyes before adding, "All though, I must say that I'm surprised you got a letter considering your illness. I mean no offense of course."

"My parents talked to Dumbledore," Remus said quietly. "Apparently, Dumbledore came up with a way to prevent me from hurting the students during the full moon."

"I see." Eileen's eyes were still narrowed.

Lily was examining the light brown haired boy. "Why don't you open it up?" she suggested. She could tell that Eileen was worried about a werewolf going to Hogwarts but seemed to have accepted Dumbledore's, whoever he was, decision. She glanced at Severus before asking, "By the way, who's Dumbledore?"

"He was the Transfigurations teacher when I went to school," Eileen said, "but now he's the Headmaster."

"Oh."

Remus was reading his letter. "It says here that Dumbledore wants to speak with me after the Sorting."

"What's the Sorting?" Lily asked.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "I told you that two years ago, Lily," he reminded her.

"Oh…right." In truth, Lily had spaced out during Severus's description of the Sorting because she had had an argument with her sister and had been thinking about it. "I, er, sorta spaced during that 'cause of the argument I had with Tuney."

Severus snorted. "You argue with Tuney too much, Lily," he admitted before he added, "The Sorting is when one of the professors places a hat on your head and it decides what house you'll be placed in."

"Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, right?"

"Yeah."

Remus continued to read the letter before glancing at Eileen. "How am I going to get my supplies?" he asked curiously. "My grandparents are on my mum's side, which means they're not magical."

"You're half-blood?" Eileen asked.

Remus nodded.

"I see. If your grandparents don't mind then you can come with me, Severus and Lily when we go to Diagon Alley."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Eileen's always been generous," Lily said smiling.

"Thank you," said Remus softly as he folded the letter before putting it back into the envelope.

"You're welcome," replied Eileen.

* * *

><p>Severus sat down at the table in the small kitchen as Eileen waved her wand and four plates of food floated to the table. Remus was sitting at one side and Lily sat at the other and Eileen sat down across from Severus.<p>

"Thank you, Eileen," Remus said.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me to dinner, Eileen," Lily added.

"You're welcome," Eileen replied.

Three days have gone by since Remus appeared on the doorstep of Severus's home and Remus's arm had healed fully. During those three days, Remus, Lily and Severus had spent most of their time playing games or talking about what would happen when they went to Hogwarts. Severus wasn't entirely sure if he could count Remus as a friend yet though.

"I talked with your grandparents earlier today, Remus," Eileen said. "Your parents did tell them about your…illness, right?"

Remus nodded slowly. "I've spent the night or the weekend at their house before and one of those times was during the full moon so my parents warned them of what would happen and what they should do," he admitted softly but Severus could tell the boy was uncomfortable talking about his lycanthropy.

Eileen nodded. "They agreed to let you come with Severus, Lily and I to Diagon Alley. Also, since there's two months until school starts, I'll send your grandparents the Wolfsbane potion if I can brew it in time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Remus."

"So when are we going to go to Diagon Alley, mum?" asked Severus after he swallowed a bite of food.

"We'll go tomorrow," Eileen said.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: before you say anything, I will tell you that Eileen Prince is a Potions Mistress in this story and does know how to brew the Wolfsbane potion. Also, I'm going based on what is said on HP Lexicon about where Spinner's End is located.**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: here are some review replies to the reviewers of the first chapter:**

**Lupinesence:** Yeah, I quite agree. There aren't enough Lily/Remus/Severus friendship stories out there so I decided to try and write one. Thank you so much for your review.

**Sjrodgers108:** Here's the next chapter and thank you for your review. I'm glad you like it.

**graynavarre:** Thank you

**cara-tanaka:** Here's the update you wanted. Thank you for your review

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: trip to Diagon Alley mostly**

**Darth: short chapter?**

**Blaze: probably. Please review and I would greatly appreciate it if I got more reviews than I did last time but I am not demanding them. I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**


End file.
